


Sweet Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Listen, we need to talk boy. About what happened." I say touching his arm. He returns the gesture grabbing my hand. Things are starting to get weird again. Why did my life get to be so hard?





	Sweet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bittersuite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311756) by [Averyboredfella (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Averyboredfella). 



> Thank you for all the reads and kudos to my fics. Here is the second part of one people seemed to like a lot, my very first contribution to the fandom : "Bittersuite".
> 
> This is what happened after Mick kisses Tommy. Narrated from Mr.Mars point of view, enjoy!

The kid was sleeping and I decided to sit at the front with the other idiots. I wanted to play cards or talk to distract my mind from the kiss 

" Tommy sure shut the bitch up," Vince said, he stopped smiling as soon as I gave him one of my deadly glares. Nikki, on the other hand, was already passed out.

"Mick, she was a bitch." Vince continued trying to make his point clear. I didn't say anything, my mind was still wondering about the sleepy dumb teenager in the back and how sweet his lips felt against mine.

"Doesn't matter, you don't hit women," I replied, my tone of voice leaving no room for any more arguments. I took the bottle of Night Train (the one I took from Tommy) and left Vince talking to himself. As much as I needed to distract my mind his ramblings were making things worse.

*** 

I decided to wake up the boy. I needed to talk, to make things clear with him.

"Wake up drummer," I whispered close to his ear. He slowly opened his eyes, looking confused and adorable at the same time. 

"Hi.." He says, all dreamy and sweet.

"Listen, we need to talk boy. About what happened." I say touching his arm. He returns the gesture grabbing my hand. Things are starting to get weird again. Why did my life get to be so hard?

"I was having a beautiful dream. You and I kissing again." He confesses and my heart can't take it anymore and I kiss him again. Tasting the alcohol and sadness from him. I can't make him suffer anymore he had been through a lot.

"Listen, drummer, we have to take things slow," I say out of breath, the boy is like a vacuum cleaner he doesn't kiss, he sucks your life out of you and it feels amazing.No wonder why so many women love him.

"That means you want to be my boyfriend?" He asks, hopeful like every time he thinks he is in love. The only difference that this time I am the object of his affection.

"No, it means I want to spend time with you." 

"What do you mean baby? We are always spending time together. We are in a band silly bear." He says being sweet and overly attached as ever. I kind of like the nickname, only hope he doesn't use it in front of the others. Which reminds me, they will bitch and moan as soon as they find out.

But that's something I rather not think about.

"Whatever drummer, come here," I order and he follows my lead. I kiss him again, getting my hands inside his shirt and touching his hardened nipples.

"Do you want to...do it?" He offers and I want to say no. To preach what I said to him about taking things slowly but I can't. Everything is a mess and the only place I want to be it's between his legs.

"Yes, I do." 

He giggles softly, not wanting to wake up the others. I have to admit that he is a beauty. Exotic features and wavy hair framing a very beautiful, sweet face and his eyes, those that are looking at me with so much trust and devotion are prettier than any girl's eyes I had dated or fucked in my life.

****

"Who tops?" He asks grinning. Of course, he knows the answer but he wants me to say it. To show him who's in control, that's how things had always worked with him. 

"Me, " I reply and he covers his mouth, faking surprise. Such a lovely clown he is.

We kiss more and it helps me think how am going to fuck him. He is completely naked below me and his moans are sweet, eager and they make my cock painfully hard.

I spit on my fingers and starts to stretch him open. It's not a hard task, he really likes it and by the way, he is moaning I can tell its not his first time doing this.

"Let me kiss it." He offers turning around and giving a long wet suck to the tip of my cock. 

"Let's spoon," I say out of breath, he quickly stops sucking me off and turns on his back again. Fuck how cute this kid is, I think am the fool who's falling fast in love.

"Oh God..Mick.." He moans as soon as I enter him. Stopping every two seconds to let him adjust to the feeling of my cock inside him. 

"Is it good? " I ask moving a little bit and he nods. Digging his nails in my arms. I start thrusting inside him, muffling my moans with his hair.

My back was killing me but I wanted to keep making love to him. He was being so good and obedient, whispering sweet, romantic things to my ear.

"Baby lets cum together." He offers, placing my hands on his erection. It's so big, the kid is hung like a horse but surprisingly it doesn't bother me. I masturbate him until he cums and I pour my load inside his ass. We are both tired, spent and dizzy. Am tempted to stay next to him but we both now that we can't.

"Yes drummer," I say getting on my bunk.

"What baby?" He asks, his naked , slim body covered in fluids glistening down the lights from the road. I need to blink twice, my mind is still floating ,all because of him.

"You are my boyfriend." I finally admit, putting my best serious face. He squeals, jumping from his bunk to mine to hug me and kiss me.

I think sometimes it's better to live the moment instead of taking things slowly. That's something Tommy indirectly taught me and I am happy he did.


End file.
